


Ludus

by sparrowinsky



Category: Neverland (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Character Study, Gen, Swords & Fencing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/sparrowinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy could never abide weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludus

Jimmy could never abide weakness.

School was a trifle. Simplicity itself. Few subjects could truly be called intriguing, barring perhaps history... and fencing. More to his liking were his schoolmates, boys of all ages but identically weak minds. How little effort it took to charm them, to steal the thrones of the school away from the upperclassmen who held them.

Even after they beat him bloody in the lavatory, a few whispers kept the school populis his. They tried again during fencing, and found that the lithe young man bested them with no effort at all.

When James knelt on the chest of his most powerful enemy-- not the biggest by far, no, nor the most violent, but the one whose cunning nearly matched his own-- he smiled easily, and whispered three words: 

"Smaller is smarter."

He found he liked the phrase, whim though it had been. He repeated when tutoring the chancellor's son, an idiot with barely the strength to hold his rapier...yes. It felt so terribly _right_.

James left school quite unlike the way he entered it: pockets full, and with far more than simple money. He wasn't from a grand and ancient line, no... but oh, the things that could be done with smaller and so, so very much _smarter_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd scribbled this in my phone's notepad, intending to do something with it... And promptly forgot. No idea where to take it now, so it remains forever a tiny little snippet of Jimmy Hook.


End file.
